Dave Fennoy
Dave Fennoy (born David Henderson Fennoy II; January 20, 1952 in Silver Spring, Maryland, USA) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Ben 10 (2006) - Doctor (ep8), Hoverboard (ep5), Radio Newscaster (ep8) *Ben 10: Alien Force (2010) - Tetrax (ep42) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2013) - Tetrax (ep19), Additional Voices *Disney's Aladdin (1994) - Additional Voices *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's Darkwing Duck (1992) - Additional Voices *Dumb and Dumber (1995) - Cop#1 (ep4), Kid (ep4) *Guardians of the Galaxy (2015) - Chitauri Gunner (ep7), Korath, Lead Guard (ep1) *New Kids on the Block (1990) - Additional Voices *Problem Child (1994) - Additional Voices *ProStars (1991) - Bo Jackson *Rocket Power (1999-2000) - Announcer (ep13), Announcer (ep15), Assistant (ep15) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2011) - Pong Krell *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1996) - Additional Voices *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996) - Clark (ep30), Guard (ep30) *The Secret Saturdays (2009) - Mayor (ep16) *What-a-Mess (1995) - Additional Voices *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1994-1996) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Ultimate Avengers 2: Rise of the Panther (2006) - T'Chaka 'TV Specials' *Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix (2007) - Alien#1, Alien Prisoner#2, Tetrax Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bayonetta: Bloody Fate (2014) - Rodin, Fortitudo *The Laws of the Universe Part 0 (2015) - Yanase (Principal) Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Infinity Blade III (2013) - Therin, Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Lucius Fox *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Additional Voices *Batman: The Telltale Series (2016) - Lucius Fox *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - Tetrax *DOTA 2 (2011-2013) - Batrider, Ember Spirit, Huskar, Jakiro, Skeleton King, Venomancer, Wraith King *Evolve (2015) - Additional Voices *Fallout 4 (2015) - Malcolm Latimer, Max Luken *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - The Local Population *Infamous: Second Son (2014) - Concrete Knight *Lego Dimensions (2016) - Agent Hawkins, B.A. Baracus, M.A. Maracas *Leisure Suit Larry 6: Shape Up or Slip Out! (1994) - Billy Dee, Mark *Mafia II (2010) - DJs *Masquerada: Songs and Shadows (2016) - Faveo Fedelta *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Ronald Taylor, Warlord Okeer *Prison Break: The Conspiracy (2010) - Additional Voices *Prototype (2009) - Additional Voices *Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time (2009) - Maximilian Zane *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Daedalus *Saints Row (2006) - Stilwater's Residents *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Saints Row 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Gabriel Tosh, Additional Voices *Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance (1999) - Dunari, Lando Calrissian *Star Wars Episode I: Racer (1999) - Toy Dampner *The Bureau: XCOM Declassified (2013) - Outsider Grunt, Additional Voices *The Darkness II (2012) - JP Dumond *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Secret World (2012) - Vampire Hunter, Zuberi *The Walking Dead (2012) - Lee Everett *Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark (2014) - Decepticon Shotgunner, Lockdown Guardian *Ultimate Spider-Man (2005) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Bayonetta (2010) - Rodin, Additional Voices *Bayonetta: Bloody Fate (2014) - Rodin, Sapientia, Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Weskham Armaugh *Lollipop Chainsaw (2012) - Josey *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (2010) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - ED *Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams (2006) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter V (2016) - Azam, Oro, Taylor Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (66) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (10) *Years active on this wiki: 1990-2016. Category:American Voice Actors